1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of guiding pieces of paper on a processing line, and more specifically to a high speed device for receiving pieces of paper in sequence from a folding machine, horizontally rotating them ninety degrees and sequentially dispensing the rotated pieces of paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A limited number of methods and devices have been developed for rotating pieces of paper moving along a paper processing line. Rotation of paper can be necessary between processing stages, for example after folding or printing and before packaging. The paper is sometimes just rotated manually by an employee. Yet paper must often move through the line at high speed and this step can become the slow point which limits the speed of the entire line. Even machinery which would grasp and turn each paper would necessarily be slower than other elements of most paper processing lines.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a paper rotating device and method which can accept, rotate and expel pieces of paper at a very high speed corresponding to that of other elements in a typical processing line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a paper rotating device and method which is simple in construction, easy to use and easy to service.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide a paper rotating device and method which is inexpensive and reliable.